Printed circuit boards comprising an electrically insulative substrate and a conductive network are susceptible to arc tracking when employed in electrical devices. Arc tracking is a process whereby carbon tracks are produced between the electrodes on the surface of the circuit board due to the action of electrical discharge. The tracks are randomly oriented, but their density increases as the discharge process continues. When a continuous carbon track has been established between the electrodes, the surface conductivity may be high enough to draw current and cause electrical failure or in rare instances, ignition. It has thus been desired to provide printed circuit boards with increased resistance to arc tracking. A printed circuit board with increased arc track resistance must, however, be easily and economically manufactured and solderable without damage to the printed circuit board.